


All Tied Up

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is captured on an alien planet. Polly to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw-50ficathon on livejournal

Ben struggled fruitlessly against the ropes binding him; for all the strange technology they regularly saw, sometimes it was the simplest that most effectively prevented escape. He tried twisting his hands, to no avail; he was stuck tight until the Doctor found him.

It was uncomfortable, being trussed up with his hands and legs tied together behind him, making his back arch just slightly more than it should. And that wasn't even taking into account that he'd been left on the stone floor, cold and uneven enough to dig sharply into his side.

Ben waited. And waited. And waited until he could barely stand it anymore. He tried shouting for a little while, but that got no response of any kind, and it wasn't long before his voice was too hoarse to carry on. He tugged and shifted, tried anything to get even the slightest bit of slack from the ropes with no luck whatsoever.

Ben was just beginning to contemplate the relative merits of rolling over – it would certainly ease the pain in his side, but to get there, his entire weight would have to rest on his stomach for what would almost certainly be too long to tolerate – when he finally heard the sound of footsteps just outside the doorway. He closed his eyes most of the way, hoping that if his captors thought he was unconscious, he might be able to take advantage and escape. The door opened without a sound, and Ben let out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding when a familiar figure stepped through.

"Polly!"

"Ben Jackson, what have you got yourself into?" Polly let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of him and pulled out a knife she'd likely pilfered from the dining hall they'd been through earlier.

Ben's eyes roved quickly over her as she stepped closer, wondering where she'd managed to hide a knife in a dress with no pockets. She was behind him and sawing away at the ropes before he had a chance to figure it out. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Off looking for Jamie. Why you boys had to wander off...honestly, one would think you were children with attention spans like that..." Polly spoke more to herself than to Ben as she finished cutting through the rope. When it snapped apart, she tucked the knife away again (though Ben still didn't catch where) and gently freed his hands, standing while he freed his legs. "I signed on for adventures in time and space, not to be anyone's mother. Especially not yours!"

When Ben looked up at her, Polly was frowning down at him, her hands on her hips. Ben ducked his head again while he rubbed at his wrists. "I didn't mean to worry you, Pol."

Polly sighed and held out her hands. "I know you didn't, but when we're on an alien planet...I just wish you'd stick close until the Doctor says it's safe, is all. Not that he's always right, mind, but he'd have told you it wasn't safe here."

Ben took hold of Polly's hands, and she pulled him up, steadying him with an arm around his waist when his legs nearly gave out after having been bent behind him for so long. She let him go after a moment and turned toward the door before quickly turning back around. Ben's legs almost gave out on him again when she cupped his cheeks in both palms and planted a kiss square on his lips.

Before he had a chance to do much more than appreciate the sensation and sway toward her, Polly pulled away and took hold of his hand. "Come on, we'd best make sure the Doctor and Jamie don't need rescuing."

Ben smiled a little goofily and allowed her to tug him out the door.


End file.
